Mother's Wishes
by LadyNicole
Summary: Draco returns home 2 years after the war he fought against the Death Eaters to his mother, who wishes to throw him a party for his return and needs help turning Draco from a "grungy mountain man" to a handsome gentleman...enter Ginny Weasley to save the d
1. Part One

Well I'm having writers' block major for my chapter story so I'm writing this shorter one..probably only 3 big chapters. Enjoy! And I'd LOVE if you check out my other story "Hogwarts Isn't Ready For This One" story ID - 993366!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Much love, NicoleMarie  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Mother's Wishes  
  
"Mother, is this really necessary? I just got home and you're throwing me a party! What is there to celebrate!?" Draco said frustratedly at his mother.  
  
"Well you come home after two and a half years of travelling, I only hear from you a few times a year, your father is locked in Azkaban for the rest of his days, which is a blessing as we both know, and you won't let me throw you a simple welcoming home party! You take off after the war, decide to become some mountain man and live in filth, and cut yourself off from your own mother and the whole wizarding world! I love you so much and I want to have all your friends over so they can see you!" Narcissa raised her voice at Draco, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"But mother, I don't want some party with all those Death Eaters' children! They hate me! I fought against them, alongside Harry Potter no less! I'm by no means chums with the man but to them its like I have the plague! Why would they come to some shindig you throw for my "return home"? Answer me that, mother?"  
  
"Draco, please. You have no idea how hard this has been for me! Just let me do this, alright. You left me without saying goodbye, only a note. And after the war, your father being put into Azkaban, I just want to have one night like it used to be."  
  
Draco knew his mother had fallen into a depression after his sudden departure and his father's capture. That was the biggest reason for returning, to help his mother. His mother lived for throwing parties, it had been awhile since there was anything to celebrate.  
  
"If this is what will make you happy, then fine. Do what you do best." He succumbed to his mother's wishes and sighed deeply. He knew the smile creeping upon her flawless face had been the first genuine one in a long while.  
  
"Thank you, my darling! Oh there is so much to do! I'll have to start owling everyone right away! Oh and of course I'll have to make the arrangements with the party planners! On such short notice everything will have to be rushed!" Narcissa Malfoy was rushing around, talking to herself, making lists and taking out stationary, all with an enthusiastic glow. Draco slumped into one of the high back chairs in their living room. 'I really don't want to go to this bloody party, but look how happy Mother is.' he repeated in his head as he watched his mother call the servants and assigned them tasks. They had just finished cleaning the kitchen after the lunchtime meal.  
  
"Ok Julia you need to get in touch with Madam Malkin, I'll need some new dress robes.." Narcissa's voice rang through the living room, Draco nodded off to sleep, watching the flames of the fireplace flicker.  
  
"Draco, darling, I need to go over some things with you before dinner." Narcissa prodded her sleeping son in the shoulder. He slowly came around, with a few annoyed grunts. "Why don't you just come to dinner and we'll talk about it then, its almost ready." Narcissa walked off to the dining room, leaving Draco to himself.  
  
Dinner was rushed that night, Narcissa was anxious to continue picking out colors schemes and flower arrangements for the next evening. Right before Draco was going to retire for the evening, Narcissa called him over to her desk where papers for the flowers and decorations lay scattered about. The replies from the invitations were already arriving back. "Yes mother, is there anything I need to know?" He said, his eyelids drooping, reading to turn in for the night.  
  
"Well I'm telling you now don't make any plans for tomorrow. The party planning agency is sending over their best to..ummm..clean you up."  
  
"Mother! What are you talking about!? Clean me up?!" Draco said with fury and frustration.  
  
"Draco, darling, look at yourself! You've been home 5 whole days and have worn the same filthy flannel shirt and grubby jeans!" Narcissa said, her voice dripping with distaste. "Your fingers are filthy and that hair.Draco, did you even come into contact with civilization on that little expedition of yours?!"  
  
"But mother-"  
  
"Draco, no buts. You will be downstairs at 11:30 tomorrow morning to meet Virginia..I've heard wonderful things about her and she has excellent references..my baby gets only the best!" she smiled back at Draco.  
  
"I'm 21 years old and I -"  
  
"You are a Malfoy, even if your father is imprisoned, you still have a name to uphold. Now just cooperate. You'll thank me later." She promptly returned to her work.  
  
"I'm sure I will, Mother, I'm sure I will." Draco said quietly as he walked out of the room and upstairs. He stood in the doorway of his room. It was meticulously clean and elegant, except for the grungy hiking bag plopped in the corner. He took off his black boots and set them in his almost entirely empty closet. He looked in the drawers.they had a few pairs of pajamas.none of which would fit him now. He took off his shirt and his tight back undershirt, followed by his loose fitting jeans. He readied himself for bed and slid between the satin sheets in only his boxers. He pushed his anxiety for the next day out of his head and let sleep take over.  
  
  
  
A shrill voice pierced through his slumber. He fluttered his eyes to see his mother standing next to his bed. Suddenly, she pulled the drapes open, letting the bright sunlight shine through. "You have one hour, Draco. You may be 21 years old but you still have to look presentable. Now get up, shower and eat something." She said pulling back the covers, much to the dismay of Draco. "And you'll also have to get some decent nightclothes!" With that, Narcissa scurried out of his room to the hustle and bustle taking place downstairs.  
  
He slowly moved from his comfortable bed into his bathroom, afraid to look in the mirror. He knew, in his mother's eyes, he looked horrible. He understood why, he hadn't really cared what he looked like when he was away. He didn't need to take pride in his name, he was just a drifter, someone passing through towns, both muggle and wizard.  
  
He took a shower, and soon fell deep into thought as he cleaned himself. He stepped out of the shower, and reached for his wand. He cleared the large bathroom of steam and examined himself in the mirror as he dried himself with the fluffy towel he had grabbed. His skin had a medium tan rather than his natural alabaster tone. He had a very nice full physique, broad shoulders and a toned chest. His face was very clear, as it always had been, with light freckles on his nose that one could only notice if close to his face. His eyes were clear bluish gray which were hidden behind his long wet hair. Draco hadn't bothered to cut his blond hair when it became scraggly, after that it just grew longer. It now hung limply below his shoulders.  
  
He checked his watch he'd left on the marble next to the sick, he had 15 minutes to get dressed and eat breakfast. He hurried into his room and grabbed a fresh pair of jeans from his backpack, underwear, and a warm ribbed sweater. He looked himself over and sighed.I'm sure he wouldn't be looking like this in 12 hours. He quickly dressed himself in under 5 minutes and ran down to the kitchen. He graciously asked a house elf for a grapefruit. He couldn't help but remember how rude he's been to the elves before. He felt shameful and complimented the small female elf on her choice of headwear. Narcissa Malfoy, with the departure of her husband, had decided to give all the elves clothes, and this one had gotten a large flowered hat. He sat down at the table and quickly ate half the grapefruit.  
  
As he took the last bite of his breakfast he heard the loud voice of his mother over the bustling servants already decorating the main hall and house for the party. "Draco! Draco are you ready!"  
  
The dishes were cleared by a house elf and Draco ran to the study. He stood in the doorway to get a good look at the woman talking with his mother. She was on the taller side, slim, but shapely. She had a dark gray knee length skirt with black heel shoes. She had a tight fitting deep purple turtleneck. She was holding a gray jacket to match her skirt. Her hair was a deep red with highlights a few shades lighter throughout. It was tied back tightly in a twist. Her face was very clear with freckles, giving her a natural glow. She wore a small amount of make-up, lipgloss, eyeliner, mascara, and soft champagne shimmer eyeshadow. The two women were laughing and discussing the plans for the party. Narcissa glanced over at Draco who was leaning against the frame of the door.  
  
"Oh Draco, there you are!" She ran over excitedly to the doorway and guided Draco into the room by his arm. "I'd like you to meet Virginia, she is the best witch for the task at hand. She works for the agency that's been planning parties and wedding and all sorts of functions the family has had for years. The best agency in the wizarding world. Of course they sent over their best employee. I believe you went to school at Hogwarts with Virginia and her brothers, Draco!" Narcissa looked at both of them with a smile.  
  
"Oh of course I remember Draco, Mrs. Malfoy. It's not easy to forget someone like your son." She laughed as she replied.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two alone, I'll say goodbye before you head off to start shopping for robes." Narcissa hurried out of the study, leaving Draco with Virginia.  
  
"Well, well, well..I never thought I'd have Malfoy as a client." Virginia smiled up at him wryly.  
  
It clicked in Draco's head. "Virginia Weasley. You've changed very much." He replied with a smirk.  
  
"I can see you have too, Draco. Never expected to see you in this.state." She gave Draco a look over from head to toe. "Well I've got my work cut out for me." She said with confidence. "Let's go Draco, we have quite a day ahead of us."  
  
"And what are the plans?" Draco asked sheepishly, knowing Ginny had acquired a strong sense of self since he last saw her. His thoughts wandered to the times he'd insulted and humiliated her and her family.  
  
"Well, we'll first apparate to Diagon Alley to get you fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's. I already have a robe in mind, I've been working on the design for awhile. You seem to have the physique for it to suit you. After that we'll need to buy some casual apparel. I think Brooks Brothers or Harrod's in London would definitely have something appropriate. And then we'll stop by my apartment for a few necessities, we'll take my car back here and." she looked at his long hair with scrutiny, "I'll do a few finishing touches." She turned towards the door with a career-woman swagger, picking up the black shoulder bag at her feet. "Come along, we have to find your mother." Draco complied without question. He starting thinking about how his father would have never allowed him to be ordered around by a Weasley. Draco had changed a great deal during the two years away, confronting and putting an end to the hatred his father had instilled in him. He still had to adjust to being home, being around people from his past. His thoughts were interrupted by Narcissa Malfoy scurrying over to the two.  
  
"Virginia, sweetheart. I just got an owl from Madam Malkin. The final alterations on my new gown for tonight are completed and could you please have it sent back while you're there. I'll send Theodore to come pick up my gown and Draco's new dress robes for tonight."  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll be sure to send it right along before we leave Diagon Alley. I'll send an owl when we arrive so Theodore has plenty of time to drive there. I'm sure he's quite excited about the new model I just saw out in your garage, the wizard cars are quite nice. And I was taking a peek at the hall, it looks wonderful, Julia is your planner, I presume? I've trained with her at the agency and know her style quite well. I assume the two of you decided on the romantic period theme together? I must say the color scheme is divine, gives the hall an added warmth."  
  
"Well thank you and yes Julia is the planner for tonight. She's off scurrying about somewhere in the manor. She was raving about you just a few minutes ago, said one day soon you'll be planning the largest events in the wizarding world. The agency hasn't seen as much talent in years!" Ginny blushed as Narcissa continued, "I heard you've been working on planning smaller events and designing as well as assignments like this one. And partnership was mentioned as well, Miss Weasley..quite the career woman."  
  
"Well thank you Mrs. Malfoy, Julia probably only said that so you could see how I blush! It's the Weasley curse you know!" She said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh don't be silly, Virginia." Narcissa said.  
  
"Madam Malkin gave me a peek at your gown for tonight while I was going over robe shades and fabrics for Draco this morning. It was looking astonishing then. I'm sure you'll look wonderful for the party tonight."  
  
"Well I know my Draco will be quite debonair after you finish with him. I didn't know where to start with him so I had Julia arrange for you to help me at the last minute."  
  
"Mother! I'm right here! Stop talking about me!" Draco whined at his mother.  
  
Narcissa laughed at her son's embarressment and turned back to Ginny. "Before you leave, I wanted to make sure you'd be attending tonight, Virginia." Narcissa said in a serious tone as she pulled Ginny off the side.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy but I'm afraid I don't have a gown prepared."  
  
"Oh nonsense, I have closets of the best gowns money can buy that I've only worn once! Oh my goodness, I have the perfect one for you! I know exactly where it is, I'm sure it would look even better on you than it ever did on me!" she said with a laugh as she guided Ginny up the grand staircase. "And plus I'd like to be able to tell everyone who made that grungy mountain man down there the handsome, urbane, gentleman we both know he'll be tonight. Narcissa continued as they mounted the stairs, arm in arm. Narcissa turned backward to Draco, who was waiting alone at the bottom of the staircase. "You stay right there, young man. I just need to retrieve a gown for Miss Weasley! We'll be right down!" she said as they disappeared from view.  
  
Draco made the realization that he wasn't the only Malfoy who had changed as a result of his father's capture. Never before would his mother be so kind and gentle to a Weasley, to treat them as equals. Lucius had always had a vicious hatred of the Weasleys and all muggles and muggle supporters and he'd enforced his hatred upon his wife and his son. Draco couldn't help but beam with pride at the sight of his mother so ripe with independence.  
  
The two women soon emerged at the top of the stairs, Ginny carrying a zippered garment bag.  
  
"Alright then, off you go! You mustn't be late for your appointment with Madam Malkin!" Narcissa said playfully to Draco and Ginny.  
  
"We'd better apparate to Diagon Alley!" Ginny said, looking up at Draco, who at 6'2", stood a good 7 inches above her, with her heeled shoes. She prepared herself but was stopped by Draco.  
  
"Wait. Ginny, before we go I need to talk to you. I'm not the same person I was when I was at Hogwarts. Please forgive me for what I did back then, it was my father speaking not me. I don't want this day to be unbearable because of old grudges." He said to her, her green eyes looking up at him. From the moment he say her, he knew he'd have to get it off his chest.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Malfoy. And I give you credit for saying that. I'm sure today will be fine. As long as you do as I say!" She joked and punched him in the arm. A wave of calm confusion came over her, her feelings not clear.  
  
"You don't have to call me by my surname, you know. Draco is fine." He said to her as they prepared to apparate. She noticed immediately how kind he looked, no resemblance to the Draco Malfoy of before. Even with the unclean appearance, he looked genuine. A characteristic she'd never expected.  
  
"You're right.Draco."  
  
Before apparating, the 2 looked at each other, making a nonverbal truce, putting to rest any family animosity.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! I'll be getting the next chapter up as soon as possible! I've gotten most of it written up already.  
  
Much love, nicolemarie 


	2. Part Two

A/N: Here is part 2 of my fun little story. I concocted the whole plot up in my head last night at midnight. What was going to be a short story..is now probably going to take up about 35-40 pages on Microsoft Word..I should be putting this much effort into school!  
  
Another note---- read my other story "Hogwarts Isn't Ready For This One" story ID 993366!  
  
Review please! I love getting feedback..and flames will be used to warm my chilly toes.damn New England weather!  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I got some today in my inbox after returning from a 3 hour detention (where I wrote 15 pages of the story in my notebook.it shall be typed tonight ( ) and have a buncha reviews. I literally jumped with excitement.I still haven't realized anyone else reads my story besides Kayla. ( thanks everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mother's Wishes Part Two  
  
The two found themselves in the rush and clutter of Diagon Alley. They were almost late for the appointment Ginny had scheduled that morning. Ginny pushed through the crowded street, trusting Draco would follow. Draco felt eyes staring at him, people were astonished by him. Many were shocked when the word got out that Draco Malfoy had turned against his father and fought against the Death Eaters in the war. He left England soon after and after his arrival a few days prior, people wondered about him even more. He rushed to find Ginny as he noticed witches and wizards whispering his name and looking at him with scrutiny. He finally saw the familiar shock of red hair outside Madam Malkin's.  
  
"There you are, I thought I had lost you. I'm sorry we had to come this way, I know it must be strange having people look at you, I do know the feeling." Ginny said with honest sympathy in her eyes. Everyone gawked at her after word got out that she would not be marrying Harry Potter. The two gave each other knowing glances and opened the door to the shop.  
  
The door chimed and immediately the stout old witch dressed all in teal came over to them and enveloped Ginny in a hug. "Even if I saw you a few hours ago, everyone needs a hug, dear!" she said cheerily. "And Mr. Malfoy! Look at you! You've.grown so much!" She said with hesitation, covered with a smile. "It's always delightful to see people I haven't seen in such a long while! I knew you'd decided to travel for a bit but to where, I don't know." She said looking him over, in astonishment. The three walked to the back of the store to the first private fitting room. Ginny pulled Draco by the arm and set him in front of the mirrored wall.  
  
"Draco, turn around once please. I need to get a good look at you." Ginny ordered.  
  
"Now Milly, down to business!" Ginny said, putting on her black-rimmed rectangular glasses and retrieving a portfolio of drawings from her sleek black shoulder bag. Isabella, Milly's young assistant took out a tape and began taking his measurements as Ginny and Madam Malkin began quietly discussing their ideas. "I told you he'd suit those robes we've been working on. You have those gray ones I told you about ready? I think we need to make the shoulders a little wider and add a trim to the outside."  
  
"You read my mind, Virginia! Isabella, why don't you go fetch that gray robe in my closet. You know where the key is. And bring that new trim that just arrived from Milan!" Milly said calmly.  
  
Within minutes, Isabella was rushing out, a roll of trim in one hand, a gray robe in the other.  
  
"Draco, why don't you try this one on. Now Ginny and myself have been working on this design for awhile but could never find anyone with the right coloring and physique. Why don't you try it, if not, I have others in mind." Milly said, handing him the robe.  
  
Draco slipped on the robe, it fitting snuggly around the shoulders.  
  
"It needs to be altered in the shoulders Isabella, why don't you do that now." Ginny said looking at Draco. Isabella prompted took out her wand and got to work. "Well I think that's covered.except it needs a colored trim."  
  
"Well shouldn't we go with the customary green, Ginny? I mean, he's a Slytherin and green is their house color." Milly insisted.  
  
"No!" Ginny and Draco said in unison.  
  
"Milly, everyone will be expecting the one and only Draco Malfoy to be wearing gray and green, his old Hogwarts colors. Draco is certainly not the same little school boy so I think he's old enough to be independent of his old house colors."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Ginny." Draco chimed in.  
  
"Milly, look at his eyes, aren't they such a beautiful pale blue.almost gray. I think we could charm the trim to that shade, it would definitely bring out his eyes. I think it would be far more flattering than any other shade." Ginny stated.  
  
Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're entirely right. Isabella, find the right shade of blue trim and charm it on. Ginny and I will be in the next room making a few alterations to her gown for tonight. Draco, you can take that robe off and Isabella will get you fitted with your casual robes. Ginny already has them picked out, they are over there on that rack. We shouldn't be more than twenty minutes." Madam Malkin said as she and Ginny left the room and headed farther down the small hallway. Ginny returned several minutes later to check on Draco's fitting. Ginny made a few adjustments to the robes herself and finally told Draco he was finished.  
  
"Now Draco, you can't wear these robes with those jeans of yours and that sweater surely won't do so after I take care of payment matters we'll be off to Harrod's. "  
  
"I think you're right, Harrod's would be the best. But did you get muggle money from Gringotts?"  
  
"Well actually your mother has been making many muggle purchases lately so she has an account at Harrod's. Don't worry Draco, everything is arranged and taken care of. That's my job, taking stress off my clients." Ginny said as they waited for Theodore's response to the owl they'd sent. An owl swooped down from Theodore saying he'd be at Madam Malkin's in 5 minutes and to leave all their packages for him to pick up. As they were about to leave, Milly came running up to the both of them.  
  
"Now Draco, you better be coming back soon! I don't want to have to wait 2 years again!" She said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "And don't let Ginny order you around too much today, she's just stressed because she's going to your party tonight." Milly said quietly to Draco who was leaning down to her.  
  
"Of course, Madam Malkin. Thank you very much for the wonderful robes." He said politely.  
  
"Ginny darling, I want you to take a picture of yourself in that beautiful dress tonight! Have fun! I'll be seeing you later! Don't torture this poor kid today!" Milly said as she kissed Ginny goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye, Milly! Make sure Theodore brings all Draco's robes and the 2 gowns back to the manor!" She said as she was walking out the door!"  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, everything will be fine!" Milly yelled out the door.  
  
  
  
The two rushed through Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron, heading for muggle London. After the war, the muggle world was introduced to the wizarding world. They were still adjusting to the change but it was quite enough to notice. Wizards were wearing muggle clothing far more often and wizarding robes were becoming quite "en vogue" with the high fashion designers.  
  
Ginny took in a breath of the fresh London air and promptly felt her stomach growl. "I don't know 'bout you, but I sure could go for a bite to eat."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. I know a great little restaurant café about 5 minutes from here. How about it?" Ginny nodded and followed his lead as confusion took over her head. 'Draco Malfoy, frequenting the muggle world..he really HAS changed.' They continued walking in silence.  
  
"Ya know I wasn't surprised to hear how successful you've become, Virginia." Draco said to her, still facing forward. "But before I left you were still with Potter."  
  
"I was waiting for you to say something about that, Draco. It was quite big news when I ended our engagement. It was a little less than 2 years ago. People are still looking at me like I'm crazy, turning down Harry Potter. We've stayed private about it though."  
  
"I'm sure the rest of the Weasley clan was disappointed. They've treated him as one of their own."  
  
She laughed and began her story, steadily walking. "You have no idea! My mother refused to talk to me for 3 weeks, saying I was making the 'biggest mistake of my life' and that I should 'pray he'll take me back' but once she calmed down and I talked to her about it, she started learning to cope and understand. I know she wanted the best for me and I think she always really hoped the best would be Harry. And plus I knew deep down being a part of the Weasley family was a big part of wanting to marry me. He and Ron have always been brotherly but it would have been so much better to really call him a brother. Ron was pissed off too, of course. And how did you find out about Harry and I not being together anymore? I thought you were off living in the woods or something!" She giggled at the thought of Draco cutting down trees but with his current attire, it didn't seem too far-fetched.  
  
"I briefly lived in a woodland area, yes, but mostly I drifted about.hopping a few trains to change continents. Barely used magic at all." He replied simply as they continued their brisk walk. "I guess I needed to get away, from everyone, people who knew me. Or thought they knew me. I had to figure my life out and the only way I could do that was if I didn't have anything constricting me. I'm still adjusting to being back here. Seeing people I knew before."  
  
"Now everyone is even more confused about you than before, when you turned against the Death Eaters. You can't blame people for wondering..you turned against your own father. Then take off for 2 years only to return unrecognizable. It's something very out of the ordinary if you ask me. But you've never been ordinary, have you Draco." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're right but they're looking at me like I'm some sort of ogre! I don't look that bad do I?" He said lookin  
  
"I'm not going to answer that, Draco. It would be..unprofessional." She said laughing, not wanting to lie. "Well I promise you'll look better. And Draco, I take it you forgotten how to match colors while you were away." She couldn't help but giggle as she took another glance at Draco's outfit.  
  
"Well here we are!" Draco stopped Ginny at a small lunch restaurant café, "After you, milady" he said as he opened the door and bowed.  
  
"Why thank you, kind gentleman." Ginny offered him her hand giggling furiously, their joking gaining attention from the other customers. They shuffled to an empty table in the back and they placed their orders, both ordering sandwiches.  
  
"Care to tell me why you and Wonder Boy split?" Draco questioned flatly.  
  
"Well if you're going to be forward, I will too. I'll tell you all about why Witch Weekly's Man Of The Year got dumped by his fiancée only if you tell me why you fought against your father." She said challengingly.  
  
"Fine. It was quite simple actually, I didn't want to be a Death Eater and I hated my father for various reasons. "  
  
"Draco, that was vague, you can't just say you hate your father. We all were under the impression that you were preparing yourself to be the carbon copy of him. I mean, you can't blame us, you worshipped the man when you were younger."  
  
"If you must know I have resentment towards him, he raised his child to hate and demoralize. He was abusive and hurtful and took away my mother's happiness. She did nothing but try to please him and live up to his standards but apparently she had too much love in her so he'd put her under paralyzingly painful curses. So I think that's a good enough reason to hate my father." He was now almost screaming at Ginny.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco. I don't know what I was thinking when I asked." She said with fear in her voice.  
  
"Ginny I'm sorry I was so rude, you asked a question that people have been wondering. I'm just still adjusting to everything. I guess I just snapped." He looked down, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Well I guess I should explain to you what happened with Harry and I..now this is pretty exclusive, If I had a knut for every time I've had people ask me for an interview.I'd be a rich woman. Well I thought I loved him. And then once I realized my goals in life, I knew I would never be able to achieve them being his wife. I was 18 years old and going to get married. I'd be having children and he'd be off playing Quidditch and he'd never come home. I'd be a housewife. I could never be happy being a housewife. Neither of us would really be happy. And I was naïve and I think it was that childhood crush taking over. When I really looked him, I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him, there was something missing. I was already working for the agency and I needed to be independent, living on my own. Taking care of myself. I felt like Harry was marrying me to take care of me, like taking over for Ron. I had to break it off. It was hard letting go of him but I've gotten over it. There. We've both said we wanted to know from each other." She said and nodded her head.  
  
"It must have been nice growing up in such a loving and warm family. You may not believe this but I would see you and your family and be green with envy. I never had that, only from my mother and not in view of my father. He didn't want his son to be soft. So he made sure I turned into a arrogant bratty git. Real love there."  
  
"Well at least you can admit it now! You're right.you definitely were an arrogant little brat. So easy to loathe...oh I remember when you were turned into a ferret.oh goodness that was hilarious!" She couldn't stop the laughs, almost spitting out her mocha latte.  
  
"I'd like to forget about that." Draco said between laughs.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's quite unprofessional of me to be making fun of my clients." Ginny tried to stop the snorty giggles escaping.  
  
"Well technically my mother is your client, I didn't hire you, it was entirely my mother's doing. As much as I've enjoyed your assistance and company so far today, shopping has never been one of my favorite activities. But it will make her happy and so I'm letting her treat me as a child. Parties and stuff like that make her feel needed, she lives for throwing parties, gives her something constructive to do. I suspect she's invited plenty of young witches to the party in hopes of finding me a bride."  
  
"She only wants the best for you. Parents have this idea in their head of what their children should be and sometimes they don't always fit that mold. I think my parents thought I would end up being my mother, having a big family, and they added Harry to the picture as the devoted husband. Your mother probably wants you to have everything she didn't.maybe to her its something to do with her marriage, from what you've told me, it doesn't seem like she could really love your father."  
  
"I think at one point she did, in some skewed way. It was an arranged marriage you know. Both the families were extremely aristocratic and they had arranged it when my mother was born. My mother even told me once that my father tried to arrange my marriage when I was 8 years old. To Pansy Parkinson, no less." He made a disgusted face. "She is someone I could live without seeing. I remember Pansy always coming over and whining because I didn't have dolls for her to play with. Then my mother put her foot down, it was one of those times where Lucius knew it was a bad idea. Plus neither of them really wanted to have Pansy as a daughter in law. But they still made me take her to the Yule Ball."  
  
"At least she's married to that Flint guy so she won't hound you like she used to, I remember one time she was chasing you down the hall calling you Drakies! I'm sure she'll be there tonight. As well as the rest of the old Slytherin crowd, well what is left of them."  
  
"I know, I killed a few of them."  
  
Ginny looked at him in embarrassment.  
  
"It's what needed to be done, Ginny. I was never attached to them anyway. You don't make friends in Slytherin when you're a member of a family like mine, you acquire allies. That's why I was so miserable at Hogwarts, I never really had any friends. Crabbe and Goyle were only my bodygaurds, but everyone else thought I was friends with them."  
  
"I didn't really have any friends at Hogwarts either." Ginny said quietly.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say, she was a Weasley, everyone in Gryffindor loved the Weasleys who were notoriously kind and welcoming.  
  
"I know why you're giving me that look. I wouldn't believe it either but it's true. People assumed I was fine because my brothers, especially Ron, always looked after me. And then Harry and Hermione started 'looking after me' but it was always the 3 of them, the Trio. Girls would even try to be buddy-buddy with me to get closer to Harry Potter, the Heartthrob of Hogwarts. It wasn't easy being alone, and even worse, having people around you that have ulterior motives."  
  
"I'm sorry they did that to you. I'm sure some of those Slytherins hated me too. I wasn't nice to anyone back then, their parents probably made their children talk to me. But if it means anything, if I wasn't such an intolerable git back then, I would have been your friend." He said with a genuine smile.  
  
"And I would have been yours' Draco." Ginny returned the smile.  
  
The two finished the last bites of their sandwiches and the last sips of their coffee drinks. Draco got the bill, being quite gentlemanly. They were soon once again in a rush to make their appointment time at Harrod's. Ginny had arranged her good friend, and costomer assistant and tailor at Harrod's to personally help them that afternoon. They strolled up to the desk at the front of the men's section and they were guided to a small tailoring and fitting room in the back. A tall, lanky, man, mid-twenties, came bounding into the room and enveloped Ginny in a hug. "Ginny Weasley! It's bloody grand to see your beautiful face again!" He said flamboyantly. They lightly kissed each other in the cheek.  
  
"Nigel, I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy." The two men shook hands."Thank you so much for penciling us in on such short notice but it was an emergency as you can see." Ginny smiled as Draco nudged her in her side and gave her a fiesty glare. "His mother has hired me to get him a new wardrobe and prepare him for tonight, his mother is throwing him a party for his return home from the wilderness. I've gotten him his robes at Madam Malkins and this is our last stop so let's go according to the plan we've talked about last night."  
  
"Of course Ginny, I have those suits ready you requested. The best designers of course. We'll get them tailored today and have them sent out as soon as possible but for now we need a nice shirt and pants for this evening. I've already set aside shoes over there on the table, and brought in some nice neutral ties. I'll be taking his measurements for his suits as you find some trousers, shirts, and jumpers."  
  
"Draco, I'll bring in some colors of shirts and you can tell me if you like them or not. I'll be right back." Ginny scurried out and returned 5 minutes later with stacks upon stacks of sleek button down dress shirts. She would hold up each other and he would discard the colors he didn't like.she even brought in pink and purple to see his reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I refuse to wear purple shirts." He said frustrated as Nigel made small marks on the expensive Armani suit he was wearing.  
  
"Ok, ok. So We're sticking with the black, grey, blue, light blue, white, green, .." She rattled off all the shirt she'd picked out for him. "Now we need to see you in some trousers, Draco." She pulled a rack into the dressing room of gray, khaki, and black pants. "These flatfront ones are in style. Try these on. Give the suit back to Nigel over the door, please." She said, ushering him into the small changing room in the corner. Ginny sat down in the chair and started sifting through each shirt and finding ties to go with the color scheme.  
  
"How are these, Gin?" Draco came out of the dressing room in the black pants and the blue button down shirt.  
  
"Definitely a keeper. Nigel, I want 2 of those pants in black and 2 in that dark gray. And come over here and let me record that shirt size and brand." Draco leaned down to Ginny and she gently grabbed his tuft of blond hair and moved it it get to the tag.  
  
"Ginny, how much longer in here?" Draco whined.  
  
"You just sounded like you were 5 years old, Draco. No more complaining. The more you complain, the longer it will take! Now try on those other pants." Draco groaned and did as he was told by Ginny for the next 45 minutes.  
  
"We're done! And we have quite a lot to show for it, don't you think, Draco?"  
  
"Thank goodness." He collapsed into the chair and put his boots back on as Ginny discussed shipment with Nigel. Theodore once again would be coming to pick up the 3 dozen packages.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, you are Wonder Woman, my dear. Wonder Woman. It only took you an hour and a half to purchase an entire wardrobe. You get better every time." Nigel said sweetly as he said goodbye to Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Now you'll know who to ask for the next time, Draco." Nigel said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes, and thank you very much." He said as the two took off out of the store. He looked at Ginny who was walking quickly ahead of him. "Where are we off to, Ginny?"  
  
"Wow, its 4:45 already! Here is the rough plan. We'll go to that wizard store around the corner from here and use floo powder to get to my flat. I need to pick up a few things and drive back to the Manor to..um..finish up." His hair was really bothering her.  
  
"Won't it take too long to drive.my house is about an hour away!"  
  
"Oh no, 10 minutes tops! I have a wizard car. I bought it for myself a few months ago. Dad and the twins added a few things to..spice it up." A mischievous grin spread across her face.  
  
They arrived at the café and hastily got themselves to the fireplace in Ginny's flat. Draco dusted himself off and looked around. It was stylishly decorated with bouquets of flowers on every table. The spacious living room had an overall warmth to it, the color scheme of reds and oranges with medium finished wood was soothing and country-like. The furniture was all oversized and extra plush. There were paintings and photographs accenting each piece. Everything was tidy and well placed. Ginny even had many thick pillar candles scattered about, they had been charmed to light themselves when someone was in the flat.  
  
Draco ventured into the kitchen, which had a country feel to it as well. Ginny scampered off to what Draco guessed was the bedroom. She called out "Help yourself to a drink or something in the kitchen!" from within her chambers. He poured himself a glass of water and sat down on the plush sofa in the living room.  
  
Ginny meanwhile, was stressed. She'd kept herself calm and focused all day. She still couldn't believe she'd be attending one of Narcissa Malfoy's grand balls. She'd looked through Julia's pictures from past parties at the Manor and had instantly gotten lost in daydreams of attending. She'd been wanting to go to a ball like that since she was little. She picked herself up off the bed and fished through her closet and found her small suitcase. "Shoes..where are my bridesmaid shoes from Ron's wedding..AH! Here they are..." She continued talking to herself out loud.  
  
"Whatcha doing? Do you need any help" A familiar voice questioned.  
  
"Oh I'm just getting shoes and makeup and such for tonight. I'm going to one of your mother's glamorous parties, I'll have to look my best of course!" She said through her stress as she moved over to her small vanity next to her bathroom door. She took all her makeup and put it in her suitcase. She starting reciting a list in her head "Ok I've got my makeup, my shoes, mother's diamond earrings, perfume, I ALMOST FORGOT!" She opened the bottom drawer and took out a small black leather case. "My haircutting scissors!" She grinned at Draco.  
  
"Is that really necessary..?" Draco said, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Draco, look at that mop of yours! When was the last time you cut it?! Come here, I want to see how bad your ends are!" She demanded as she pulled down a chuck of his hair, Draco giving a yelp of pain in response. "Just as I'd suspected. So unhealthy.I'm sorry but it just doesn't compliment you at all." She lightly admonished him.  
  
'Well I haven't done a thing to it since I left.so for about 2 years I've let it grow."  
  
"Draco, it makes you look like a little boy who has refused to get it cut. Ron was like that as a child. Funny as all hell. But you need to look mature so when we get back to your house I'm going to cut it for you." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Oh now aren't you multitalented, Miss Weasley. A party planner, robe designer, personal shopper, AND a hair stylist..I'm impressed. But you're not cutting it!" He said grabbing his hair protectively.  
  
She gave him a motherly scowl. "Draco, you're being a little brat! You're 21 years old and its time to grow up. Now you've got probably an hour to say goodbye and make peace with it before." She took out a pair of the slim silver scissors she'd received upon getting her hairstyling license and made a quick snipping noise. "I took beautician courses over the summer when I was a teenager, my mother said in case anything ever happened and the wizarding world collapsed or something I could always fall back on it..the boys were my guinea pigs. The first time I cut Ron's hair..oh goodness..it was hilarious! He's still got a scar on his ear from a little accident." As Ginny laughed at her memories Draco gave her a look of pure fear. "Oh don't worry, I'm wonderful at it now. The great Draco Malfoy can trust me with his precious blond locks!" He gave her a suspicious glance. "I said don't worry!" She assured him.  
  
He frowned in frustrated defeat knowing he would not win. Women tended to have the final word as to what was fashionably acceptable. The only other woman who Draco had ever let defeat him was his mother but he trusted Ginny.  
  
"It's 5 o'clock now and the party begins at 7:30 so lets head down to my car." She picked up her heavy suitcase and began to walk.  
  
"I'll take the bag, you lead to the car." Draco said picking it up as if it was light as air.  
  
She smiled back at him as he let her out the door first, "Why thank you Mr. Malfoy. Quite the gentleman, you are." She closed and locked the door to her flat and headed down the stairs to the garage underneath her building. She walked up to a large black SUV and unlocked it. "Hop in. You can throw the bag in the backseat." She said as she jumped into the high drivers' seat and started the ignition. She backed out and started her car up the ramp, which acted as a runway for wizard cars. Wizard cars would pulsate so quickly it could not be seen in the sky by the normal muggle eye.  
  
"And we're off to Malfoy Manor!" Ginny shouted in a low, manly, triumphantly voice and looked at Draco, who was laughing hysterically at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to be a poop and cut it off in a weird place but I've got so much that I needed to get this posted!  
  
Send some reviews on over! I'll be indulging in my tasty Ben&Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream. 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the genius here! It's all her characters, her brilliance! I just concocted this story in my head! Obviously no $$$ is being made. (  
  
It's a Saturday afternoon and I have to type 20 pages worth of the story from my notebook! My hands are going to hurt...eek.  
  
On with part 3!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car whizzed from the garage and took off into the air. Within a few seconds London was out of sight behind them.  
  
"Do ya mind if I put on some music? You like The Beatles, right?" Ginny said as she popped in a muggle CD. The opening chords of "Penny Lane" burst through her sound system. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Ginny squealed and started singing along with the music. Draco couldn't help but join in, Ginny's infectious reaction to music was hilarious. She was bopping her head around, her hair, which she'd took down earlier, was bouncing wildly around. Her voice was like that of a siren, as sweet as the coo of a dove. By the time the song was over, both were singing at the top of their lungs, Ginny in her sweet soprano range, Draco in a low, clear tenor.  
  
"The Beatles can brighten any day, don't ya think, Ginny?" Draco said as "Let It Be" started on the car's. They lightly hummed the tune as they came upon the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"We're here! Where should I park this thing?" She said to Draco as they car hovered above the enormous Manor.  
  
"Why not in that new garage mother had built for her cars. It's right over there." Ginny followed his pointed finger to the wooden building. She touched down with a bump and slowly drove it inside the garage, which housed about 5 expensive cars. Draco took her bag out of the car and they walked out of the garage. Ginny was confused as to where to go.  
  
"Should we walk to the front? Are there back doors to manors?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Of course there are! Follow me, we'll go through the kitchen and have some dinner before going up to the room you'll be using." He said over his shoulder as he walked, Ginny following. He guided her into the manor's kitchen, where a fleet of house elves were busy at work, some bringing up hard liquor and wine from the cellar below, others carrying glasses. As they entered, Theodore, their tall portly, butler approached them. "Master Draco, Miss Weasley." He bowed his head in respect. "Madame Malfoy has a message for both of you."  
  
"Yes, Theodore, what is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"She said to eat dinner soon. She had to go to London to take care of a few things for tonight. Apparently there was a mishap with a charm and she left in a hurry. Anyway, Draco, your purchases today have been unloaded and taken care of in your room. Miss Weasley, the house elves will bring your bag up to your room. Madame Malfoy has requested that you use The Rose Room, in the West wing. When you finish your dinner, I'll show you to the room." Theodore said stiffly.  
  
"I guess my mom REALLY liked you, that's the nicest room in the manor. Not to mention in our private wing." Draco informed her. "Thank you Theodore, but I'll take her myself."  
  
"As you wish, Master Draco." He said, turned, and walked calmly out of the kitchen. A cluster of house elves swarmed Ginny's bag from where it was resting next to Draco's feet.  
  
"Oh.wait.I can get it.." Ginny said trying to get their attention but they'd already had disappeared. "This is so strange, having servants do everything. Wasn't it boring growing up like this?" She looked up at Draco.  
  
He laughed and said "That's how I was raised. I thought it completely foreign to clean up after myself and carry things and such." He said and guided her to the table in the corner of the kitchen, "I did a little at Hogwarts but at home it was back to having a complete staff. It wasn't until I was out on my own that I was entirely independent. To tell you the truth I'm still re-adjusting to this treatment as well. I feel guilty seeing all the house elves, I would torment them all which I was a child, I'd pull pranks on them and frame them for things I'd do. Yet still they treat me the same now." He said as steamy plates of chicken parmesan were presented in front of them. Ginny placed her napkin on her lap and began the appetizing dinner. "See?" he bent over in his chair to the small elf and the other behind her carrying a large box of wineglasses and politely said, "Thank you, Tilly. And does Lindy need any assistance with that box she's carrying?"  
  
"Oh no, Master Draco doesn't need to help the house elves. We is fine. Master Draco and his lady friend Miss Virginia Weasley will eat their dinner." She said meekly and left in a hurry.  
  
Draco turned back to Ginny who was picking at her food. "Doesn't my lady friend Miss Virginia Weasley like her dinner?" He joked.  
  
Ginny laughed and replied, "Oh it's delicious its just that I'm not too hungry, our lunch filled me up. I can't eat anymore."  
  
"I'm not too hungry either. I'll only have a few bites maybe." The two picked at their food for a few more minutes before finishing, both feeling guilty for letting it go to waste. "What do you say I bring you over to the wing you'll be staying in. Bring you to the greenhouse maybe?" He smiled at her.  
  
"You have a GREENHOUSE?! Oh I'd love to see it! If it's not too much trouble!" She was bursting with excitement.  
  
"Lets go then." He got up and urbanely offered his arm. She got out of her seat and soon they were walked together, arms entwined, down an long hallway.  
  
"Are you sure your mother wants me seeing her private wing?" Ginny asked meekly.  
  
"Well its quite obvious she really likes you. She is letting you use her favorite guest room, the only one in her wing. I can't even remember the last time she had anyone use it, sometimes I would actually. It's a very soothing room." He continued.  
  
"Your mother lives in her own wing?" Ginny was so confused when it came to aristocrat things.  
  
"Oh no, it was added to the house, its almost a hideaway from the rest of the house. But no, my mother still lives in her old bedroom which is near my room. When I was a child, my mother insisted on having their bedroom be close to mine so she could be closer when I slept. I had awful nightmares and usually had insomnia for most of my childhood so she always wanted to be nearby. Even though she could have just apparated from somewhere else, she always insisted that if magic ever failed, she could always get to me." Ginny listened intently as she looked at all the grand paintings, between them stone pillars with bowls of flames, illuminating the hallway. Each painting was a portrait of aristocrats, she guessed they were all Malfoys, as most held the characteristics of Lucius and Draco.  
  
"Really? I had trouble sleeping when I was a child too. Lucky for me my parents and 6 brothers just feet away in the Burrow." She said as she recalled the sleepless nights that plagued her childhood.  
  
"My room has always been cold and dark, I've never really been that comfortable in it. So I'd come to my mother's wing and curl up in a chair to sleep. It was partially because my father never went in that wing, he hated it. I suspect he never really even saw it. It was much better that way." He felt so comfortable with her at that moment. He'd never expected to ever tell anyone such personal information.  
  
Ginny looked up at him in admiration. "You are such an amazing person, Draco Malfoy. And anyone who doesn't recognize that, doesn't really see you. You should know that." She stated as their eyes locked.  
  
"And you're not too bad yourself, Virginia. And I'm very proud to call you a friend." They smiled at each other as the two realized they had come to the end of the hallway where a larger-than-life painting hung on the wall. It was a family portrait of Lucius, looking as always very regal and snobby, Narcissa looking glamorous, and a very young Draco sitting at the feet of his standing father and sitting mother. He looked to be about 3 or 4, in an adorable light blue robe.  
  
"Oh Draco, you were so CUTE! Look at you!" Ginny was so amused she was gushing. "In your little blue robe and awwwww Draco, your cute little boy haircut! I must say I have never seen a more adorable child!"  
  
"Stop! I looked so silly as a child, Look at my hair! It's awful!" He was so embarrassed by the portrait.  
  
"Draco, your hair isn't that great now!" She poked him in his side teasingly.  
  
"Hey little missy, do you want to see this wing or not. I could always give you a guest room in the dungeons!" He joked. "Fine, I'll be nice and show you..this way." He smiled at her and turned her to the left to face a set of large double doors. "La Fleur Cachée" he said and waited for the door to open.  
  
"It's French. The Hidden Flower." She looked up at Draco, having easily translated the French password.  
  
"Now you know the password. Come inside." He guided her into to enormous room. Ginny could barely breathe, she'd never seen anything so beautiful. The grand room, which had to be as large as the Grand Hall at Hogwarts, was decorated in the whites and creams but vast amounts flower arrangements and floral artwork accentuated the wing. Every flower was in full bloom and their shades were vibrant and vivid. Their were huge full-length windows overlooking the back of the estate on one side. Plush but formal and stylish furniture was set up throughout the room.  
  
"Draco. I can barely speak, this is so beautiful." She looked up at him as they walked through the room, Ginny trying to take in everything.  
  
"Told you it's a very soothing place. Now you have to see the greenhouse. It's not really a place to grow potted plants but rather our own year-round garden. I can spend entire days in our greenhouse. You'll see why." He brought her to a glass door at the end of the enormous room, flanked by 2 large marble staircases to the upstairs of the wing behind her, where she presumed she'd be staying. Draco pushed her forward, she turn her head straight, away from the upstairs behind her to see the closest she'd ever come to an Eden. She could not yet see the entire garden but what she saw was once again, breathtaking. It was a lush, garden, filled with plants. She was guided quickly through the greenhouse by Draco, going deeper and deeper, Ginny discovering small patio areas and small water displays. Glints of fairies whizzed around the small footpaths. She heard the soothing bubbling of a stream and she noticed small wooden bridges covering a stream that snaked around the garden. Draco pulled her through the narrow, winding, cobblestone pathway, through covered sections and hills filled densely with bright flowers and plants of all varieties, many that looked like they belonged in the rainforests or the exotic gardens of India. He brought her to a clearing at the end of their greenhouse garden, which she realized was at least double the size of the wing indoors. There was a small fishpond where streams emptied with a gorgeous waterfall behind it, flowering vines growing behind it. Ginny had studied gardening while training and never had she seen anything as magnificent and detailed in her life. She couldn't believe she was inside, everything about this place was so perfect. She never expected a place like this to be in Malfoy Manor. Flowers and pathways surrounded a large patio with furniture which was overlooking a wall of glass. Draco pulled her over a wooden footbridge to the patio, "Follow me! This is the best time of day to come!"  
  
"How is this place not in every gardening publication in the world!?"  
  
"Because no one ever come in, we never invite anyone." He said as they walked down to the patio.  
  
"And.you brought...ME?." Ginny said quietly in disbelief. She felt ecstatic that he'd felt her worthy of something so precious and private.  
  
"I wanted you to see this. I don't think I've ever met someone besides my mother who'd appreciate the beauty of seeing this. And it's even better when you can sit down at this time of the day and watch the sun set. It's my favorite thing to do." He said, grabbing her hand and bringing her to a rocking loveseat bench. "Please, sit." He said as he sat down on the soft cushion. She sat down and pulled her legs up on the seat. Draco lightly began to rock the bench with his foot. The atmosphere in the greenhouse was thick, relaxing, and fragrant. Draco looked over at Ginny who was gazing at the rich colorful sky. Her deep auburn hair cascading in loose curls down her back in long layers. The colors of the sunset were reflecting on her hair and brightened her eyes, almost making her have a glow. He broke the silence, "I come out here all the time, to watch sunsets. Of all the places I visited, no view beats this one. I guess there's nothing like home."  
  
"If I had this, I don't think I'd leave. Sunsets always are the most beautiful views, especially if you share it with someone you care about."  
  
Draco could only smile back at her, both somewhat tongue-tied. He looked down at his feet, making his long hair fall into his face, shielding his eyes and expression from Ginny's view. She laughed at him and gently lifted her petite hands to his face and tucked his blond hair behind his ears. A feeling of ecstasy ran through Draco's body at the sensation of her touch.  
  
"Now I can see you. That hair of yours..." she rolled her eyes at him. Both exchanged joking smiles.  
  
Approaching footsteps startled both of them, making each shoot back their heads to see Theodore. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was instructed to make sure everything was going according to schedule by Madame Malfoy."  
  
"Oh my goodness, Theodore you're correct. Draco we'd better go, I need to get you ready!" Ginny got up and frantically checked her watch.  
  
Draco shot up off the seat. "Hold my hand, we'll apparate to your room. It's quicker. Just hold very tight ok?" He took her hand and intertwined their arms and fingers. Within seconds they were outside the door to her room, on the open hallway of the upstairs of the wing, it overlooked the main room downstairs through which she and Draco had entered earlier. The double doors to her room where flanked by two tables, both with large vases of 40 pale pink roses arranged in each of them.  
  
"Your room, miss" Draco opened the door, as a bellhop would at a ritzy hotel.  
  
Ginny walked into the spacious room. It was decorated much like the downstairs grand room of the wing but this had a much more cozy, less formal, more romantic warmth to it. Everything in the bedroom looked fluffy, decorated with creamy off-whites and shades of red and pink for pillows and accessories. Resting on the king size bed was her change of clothes. Her gown, still in it's garment bag, was hanging inside the otherwise empty closet. The vanity, near the closed bathroom door, had all her 'girl things' laid out, all the make up neatly lined up and her hair care things along with a few face towels in the center.  
  
"Draco, this is just too much! I feel like I'm intruding!" Ginny said in a guilty voice.  
  
"How can you be intruding if my mother OFFERED. She wants you to use this room and sleep here tonight. Just look at this little note she left!" Ginny picked the small note out of Draco's hand, which he'd pick up off the table near the bed.  
  
Virginia-  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't be there this evening to greet you two but I'm sure Draco will show you around our wing. Make sure he takes you into the greenhouse if he hasn't already. I hope you like this room up here, it's my personal favorite. You will of course be spending the night, correct? It would be far too late for you to leave after the party! I'll be seeing you this evening, I'll make sure to stop by.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
  
  
Ginny put the note back down. And noticed Draco head for the door. "Ya know I think I'm going to go get ready for the party..I'll see you in a little while." He said as she tried to escape. Ginny wasn't letting his sly ways win.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MISTER! I'm not finished with my job for today! Don't think I'm letting you off so easily!" Ginny scolded him.  
  
"I almost escaped.. You were in the perfect moment of elation! Next time, Weasley, next time."  
  
"Very funny, Draco." She gave him an exaggerated condescending look. "I thought we weren't going to argue over this. Now you're going to go take a shower because I need your hair wet to cut it bathroom sinks are not deep enough. And don't even think about being a grump about it. You're a grown man. Can I trust you to return if you go back to the shower in your room?" She said in a maternal tone.  
  
"Of course I can be trusted. I am old enough so you won't have to chase me like a child around the house. I'll return in approximately 10 minutes." He said trying to sound respectable.  
  
"Fine then. But take this conditioner and use it in the shower after you shampoo. I need to be able to get a comb through that hair of yours before I cut it." She handed him a bottle of Paul Mitchell conditioner off the vanity table. "I'll be ready for you when you return." She replied and Draco apparated out of the room.  
  
Ginny went over to the vanity and took a hair elastic and put her thick hair into a high ponytail. She took off the skirt she'd worn all day and slipped into her casual pair of dark denim bootcut jeans and a fresh black zip-up jumper.  
  
"Well I better set up before he gets back!" Ginny started talking to herself, which had always been an embarrassing habit. She opened the door to a stunning bathroom. It was a huge open room, in the far left corner was a large shower, in against the wall on the right side of the room was a large Jacuzzi tub, with marble stairs going up to it, creating a ledge around it where candles and flowers adorned the edge. Between the shower and tub, in the far right corner was the sink with a grand mirror behind it. Various soaps were neatly scattered about the bathroom, Expensive unopened shampoos and conditioners were on a small seat in the shower and also in a basket next to the tub. Across from the tub on the left wall was a table with a huge vase of roses. Next to it was a wooden attendant's chair. She took the chair and positioned in the middle of the room, in the open space between the tub and the table. She carefully took the large vase of flowers and placed them on the thick marble ledge of the tub and set out a white towel on the table, not wanting anything wet to ruin the finish of the wood. She carefully laid out all her supplies: combs, scissors of different sizes, clips, little pots, bottles and tubes of hair products. When it came to situations like these, she always had to have everything tidy and orderly. She opened a closet that was to the right of the large tub, near the entrance to the main room to find towels. She took out a large towel and neatly set it on the chair. She checked her watch. "Ok Draco should be returning soon...anytime now..yup..HURRY UP, DRACO!" She yelled to herself. She took a seat on the marble steps surrounding the tub as Draco appeared at the door. She popped out of her relaxed position and stood back up as she took a good look at him. He was wearing a clean pair of jeans and a tight white mens' tank top as an undershirt, showing his broad shoulders and toned arms. Ginny felt her cheeks go red as her eyes instinctively scanned his torso. She could see his large chest and abs through the tight tank he was wearing. He had towel tried his hair but it hung , stringy and damp around his head and shoulders. "Well are going to just bloody stand there? Sit down in the chair!" Ginny ordered. He slowly went over to the chair as if he was walking to his death.  
  
Draco's stomach was in knots. Memories of his childhood came whizzing back. He'd always had a phobia of haircuts, ever since he was very small. It was something Narcissa would talk about with over tea with her friends 'oh little Draco threw such a fit the other day when we took him to get his hair cut!' and 'Lucius had to step in and force Draco to cut his hair!'..He got the familiar queasy sensation as Ginny stood about 5 feet away, leaning back on her knees looking at him. She easily read the emotions that were plastered on Draco's face. "Don't look so nervous Draco, I know your type. Let me guess, you used to throw fits as a child and your parents would cut your hair against your will and then through the rest of your life you've gotten nervous and tried to avoid cutting your hair." She stated.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to cut my hair. Maybe I'm just pissed of at my mother for doing this to me. I'm 21 years old and I should be able to decide for myself!" He snapped at her.  
  
"I think there's more to it than that. I've never seen you look so vulerable. It's almost disturbing, Draco."  
  
"Maybe I'm just apprehensive about tonight, and that I'll be feeding into my mother's wishes for me that aren't going to happen."  
  
"Will you stop snapping at me! If you are REALLY that adamant about not cutting your hair I won't do it. You're old enough that you can decide for yourself, I'll just go explain it to your mother and get her to understand." She turned towards the door.  
  
"Wait. Ginny. Just listen to me for a second. I want your opinion." Draco asked softly.  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"I think I'm scared that if I go tonight, if I become this perfect son in the eyes of my mother, I will be going against who I am. I don't want to be my father, and by living this life again, that my mother wants for me, I will end up extremely unhappy."  
  
"You are over-dramatizing. You are thinking of returning home as a death sentence. Only YOU can become that person you don't want to be. Living here again, with your mother, doesn't have to be what it was. It's not some sort of relapse, it's a new chapter in your life story. Your first chapters were angst-ridden, the last chapter was introspective and exciting, and now you have to begin the next chapter. The only way this will be a good chapter is if you have an open mind. To me you sound like you're afraid to do what you want because of your mother. She loves you so much and from what I've seen, she's changed a lot too. Maybe this is the beginning of growth for the both of you."  
  
"If she's changed so much why did she want to throw me this party?"  
  
"Because she wants you to be happy. Talk to people, become social again. She's still confused too. It must have been pretty lonely for her, ya know? Her husband is sentenced to life in Azkaban, her son leaves home abruptly after fighting against his father, leaving her here. She wants her son back. He's here but she barely knows him."  
  
"I guess you're right, Ginny."  
  
"Now do I have to go talk to your mother or not?" She questioned.  
  
"No. I'm ready. Like you said, it's time for a change. It's just hair anyway." He faked a smile and tried to look brave. Ginny fastened the towel around his neck and pinned the ends together in the back.  
  
"Relax, sweetheart. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Ginny said as she picked up a comb off her little work table she'd set up. She lightly combed through his damp, blond hair which was silky from the cream rinse she'd insisted he use in the shower.  
  
She reached over and picked up a shiny pair of narrow scissors. Draco bit his lip in anxiety. She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Relax. You'll be fine. I'm just going to cut off the length first. No big deal." She combed all the long hair into her palm and with a few quick snips about 6 inches had fallen to the floor. "Was that so bad?" She laughed.  
  
"Stop making fun of me and cut!" Draco growled. Ginny started cutting off most of the length, creating piles of blond hair on the floor. "How much are you cutting off?!" He said as he glanced at the piles on the floor.  
  
"Keep your head straight! And I promise you'll look so handsome!" She sweetly cooed to him as she continued combing and cutting away. Each little snip rang in his head. As she cut against his neck shivers ran down his spine.  
  
She moved to the front and started cutting. She would take the now short pieces and comb them between her fingers and snip downwards. "Ginny, its too short!" He said as he rolled his eyes up to see what she was doing.  
  
"Quit whining. I'm cutting it so you actually look like an adult for a change. Even when you were at Hogwarts you had this little boy haircut. Don't you think it's time you looked like you should be taken seriously?" Ginny said as she did a few finishing touches.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He said quietly.  
  
"Well I'm finished cutting. But don't get up, there's one more thing." She ran her hands through his hair quickly to get any shorn pieces of hair out of his hair. She grabbed her wand, stood back and pointed it in Draco's general direction and said "Nonhirsutum", a simple cleaning charm, and the piles of hair on the floor and Draco's shoulders and chest disappeared. Ginny unclipped the towel and said "Just one more thing, don't get up yet!" She took a fresh comb, made a side part then took a little container of pomade and rubbed a little in her palms.  
  
"What are you putting in my hair!?" Draco said nervously. He had never really liked hair products that much.  
  
"It's just pomade. Calm down. It's to add more texture." She gently rubbed the pomade through his short hair and then brushed it back and pushed a few strands into place. "Finished!" She pulled him out of the chair and over towards the mirror. "Take a look!" She instructed.  
  
Draco didn't recognize himself. He was just staring at the person in the mirror. "Whoa" was all he could say. She had cut it short, alright. It was a little longer on top and got shorter. It was parted on the side and combed sideways except for a few pieces of short blond hair fell halfway down his forehead. He looked at himself, his short hair indeed made him look more mature and handsome. It also made him look taller and more masculine but not too over-done. Very soft and natural looking.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Ginny chimed in. She stood up on her toes and gently ran her fingers above his ears, making the short hairs brush back a bit. "Not to boast but I think it looks far better than before, Draco. Do you like it?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I do. You were right. I think it's an improvement. I still have to get used to my hair being so short." He ran his fingers through his shorn hair, he was used to having a lot to hold on to, now the longest pieces on top and in front were only about 2 inches. "I feel kind of naked, Ginny." He laughed down at her, who was looking at Draco's reflection.  
  
"Well you sure do look very handsome. Why don't you go dress yourself. I'll see you in a little while, Draco."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." He said as he turned to the door, wanting to walk back to his room. "One more thing Ginny."  
  
She looked back at him as she started putting the vase back on the table. "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for everything. You've done an exceptional job today. Your agency is very fortunate to have such a talented employee." He said sweetly as they walk walked through the door to her bedroom.  
  
"You're welcome, Draco. I can't say I've ever had a better work day." She replied with equal honesty and watched him softly shut the door to the Rose Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So sorry to stop it there, I was planning to only have 4 chapters in the fic but I think it will end up being 5. I had to take a break so I decided to stop it there. I was going do to a little more before the party but that shall be in the next chapter. Sorry to disappoint anyone but I've been handwriting then typing this story for probably a good 20+ hours this weekend.  
  
I'd like to give special thanks to kayla because she reads my chapters of my fics and gives me her opinion beforehand. Thank you some much, love you lots. (  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
